The Seven Heroes of Pathyrion
The Seven Heroes of Pathyrion is the Medieval Allied Alliance and the team member of the Temple of the Ancients. Seven heroes from five regions in the realm of Pathyrion were chosen and united to battle the Brotherhood of Chaos and their supreme dark god, LaVey Eidolon, and the powerful evil cult priest, Pagan Zin. Origins In the Dark Age of Antichthon, Pathyrion was once a peaceful realm with four regions, Drakemarsh, Qichetacan, Cairus, and Marus, until that night when the dark forces led by the supreme dark god and the leader of the Brotherhood of Chaos, LaVey Eidolon. People have fled in terror, hiding in the shadows and living in fear. All the people of the united realm have flee from his reign of terror except the heroes. But many of them were perished or worse, become of them, and none of returned. All hope is lost until the four unlikely heroes emerged from the fires. Blackmarsh, a member of the monastery, survived LaVey's force of greater demons and began his quest to destroy LaVey and his dark minions. He ventured through the countryside to the city castle where the king was taken prison there, waiting for his execution to the public. However, with his healing and compassionate magic, Blackmarsh have managed to stop the execution and began to revolt on the evil and corrupted king until three travelers joined the battle against their common enemy. Mazaera, the Premier Assassin; Thysis, the Necromancer lust for power with fear; and Septimus, the noble paladin and the follower of the God of War. United, they've pushed the evil forces out of the kingdom. After freeing the true king and his family then saving them from the assassination, Blackmarsh pursued the king to the underground chamber where the mysterious source of corruption has been found, deep beneath the castle: the Chaos Crystal. There they fought and defeated the mad corrupted king with combined might and destroyed the Chaos Crystal and freed the kingdom from his evil rule. The quest to save Drakemarsh is complete. But the real quest has begun as they entered the mysterious portal to Qichetacan, Mazaera's homeland. In the jungle realm of Qichetacan, the four companions found themselves in the ancient temples of gods where they must pass the trials of four elements in order to restore land. Blackmarsh chose the path of water, Septimus chose the path of fire, Thysis chose the path of earth, and Mazaera chose the path of air. Each trial has been passed successfully where no other heroes have ever done it before. Blackmarsh has purified the sacred water to cleanse the poison, Septimus fought the hundred powerful warriors in mortal combat, Thysis translated the glyphs, solved the puzzles and activated the magical obelisks, and Mazaera successfully earned the reward after she passed many obstacles in her way, the Jaded Staff of Quetzalcoatl. After the trials, the four have entered the palace where the Jaguar Emperor is expecting them with his thousand Jaguar and Panther Warriors waiting for battling them. As the battle was about to start, Mazaera vanished into shadows while the others have to fight them to the death but the warriors were no match for the Crusader, the Paladin and the Necromancer, overwhelming them. Meanwhile, Mazaera kills every soldiers and servants including the Panther General inside the palace silently without any alarm and assassinated the emperor's two sons in cold blood and then, when the Emperor is attempting to escape in terror, she struck him down as Mazaera stabbed him through his heart, ending his reign forever. As the last words reached to her ears, Mazaera located the Chaos Crystal inside the temple and destroyed it and her homeland is free from LaVey's control. With the Jaguar Emperor is dead and Qichetacan is freed, they entered another portal. After they entered the portal, they found themselves in Cairus, Thysis' homeland and the world's greatest city has ever known in Ægyptus but now it has become a barren wasteland as the two crowns were stolen by LaVey's minions and now they must recover the crowns before it's too late. Thysis was very familiar with this desecration and suspicious about their evil intention so he must go to the Dark Pyramid. There they found the markings of the cult dedicated to the Dark Pharaoh himself who is resurrected by LaVey himself. Their quest has become more difficult than ever but luckily for them, Thysis can solve the riddles and puzzles. After solving puzzles and riddles, they've recovered the empty four canopic jars and ventured to Dark Pharaoh's Palace where he was about to begin his campaign of terror on the free people of Cairus and the two stolen crowns are there. As they entered the palace entrance, Thysis uses his dark necromantic magic upon his enemies singlehandedly, so easily to eradicate them in his path and no one seemingly can stop them from his ultimate power of fear and terror. As he reached the palace's throne room, they confronted the Dark Pharaoh and Thysis defeated him in a anti-climatic battle and recovered the two stolen crowns, but not before they destroyed the Chaos Crystal and freed Cairus from his pure evil reign. After they've rightfully placed the crowns and sent the Dark Pharaoh to the afterlife, Thysis was smiled by the Ægyptian Gods and earned the respect from them and the people, much for his desire and satisfaction, and they entered the portal where they're heading to Septimus' home country, Marus. In the glorious military city of Marus, they've arrived at the Hall of Heroes where LeVay's minions has taken over and cleared the sacred temple. After they've cleansed the hall, they must recovered their sacred treasures from Septimus' ancient enemy, the Telkins, in each place they can find, from the bathhouse to garden to the forum. After they've recovered the treasures, Septimus guided the Great Temple of Kraves where they've donated the lost treasures and entered portal to the Coliseum where the Telkinese King and his army waiting for them. In the fierce battle, the Telkins were no match for these four heroes as Septimus slain them with his mighty Purifier Blade, numbered in hundreds and then he defeated the Telkinese King as he pierced his sword through his amulet which it was a Chaos Crystal and heart and then decapitated his head, ending his rule of occupation and then Septimus' compatriots have arrived, returned from the shadows and reclaimed what they have lost to them. After the liberation of Marus, the four heroes are now entering the portal, one last time, to LaVey's Dark Cathedral in Drakemarsh. As they've arrived in the Dark Cathedral, they fought their way to LaVey's chamber but his minions and remaining forces from their dead masters have gathered there and seek revenge on them. However, the four heroes managed to defeat them for one last time and press forward until they were stopped by when they came across with a young squire named Leoric of Tyranith, brother of a slain hero named Alfonse of Tyranith who was also seek to destroy LaVey and his minions but he failed and died, leaving his little brother alone as he cried in pain and sorrow. Before they enter LaVey's Ordeal, Blackmarsh gently wept his tears off and promised him to train him like his brother as a Crusade but right after they defeat LaVey first. As they entered the lair, the four were welcomed by their greatest enemy they've encountered for and great final is about to begin. There at the dark lair, they're waiting for LaVey to come out from his shadow until he finally showed up, ready for a bitter final battle. Battle was long because of LaVey was powerful and then the true final battle begins when LaVey used his Chaos Crystal empowered him with his unlimited power, making him the most unstoppable dark god in the universe. However, with their powerful arsenal in their possession and their Aura has been unlocked, they've destroyed the final Chaos Crystal and LaVey himself in a hardest bitter final battle. LaVey is no more and Pathyrion is free at last. However, the evil still exists... Several months has passed and peace in Pathyrion had never been good for so long now that the evil minions of LaVey are gone forever. Even better, Blackmarsh trained Leoric of Tyranith very well, trained him into a Cleric Class. Until one day, a harsh brutal winter came in Drakemarsh and the rest of the realm and someone is behind all this as the five heroes including Leoric investigate the Dark Cathedral where the only source could've been there. As they've arrived LaVey's lair, they spotted the Demoness named Ezana while she was searching her former master's body but it wasn't there so she must find a wizard named Ramuzan who is the only person knows about his disappearance. Unexpected, Ezana was followed to the underground lair through the hole. At the underground lair she went, the five heroes pursued her to the Village of Razumen where she was found and caught in red hand. During the interrogation, Ezana convinced them that she was searching the body of her former master and someone took it to the Duke's castle but the five had suspicions on her but the wizard Ramuzan convinced them good enough as the body of this former master will be held at the hidden catacombs. After the interrogation, they allowed Ezana to join the company but they have the watchful eyes as they're going to keep an eye on her if she's doing something suspicious. At the Duke's castle, they searched the gateway to the hidden catacombs but it's been blocked by magical barrier. As they're finding a way to break the magical barrier, they found something wrong in this castle. The castle is riddled with blood, strange markings and his servants have become his slaves and subjects to the unknown new master. While the five heroes search the dungeons, Ezana searches the wizard's secret lab and the spell of breaking the barrier and the journal about her former master's disappearance with a interesting information. As the five heroes found the prisoners at the dungeons, they were ambushed by the corrupt duke and was about to attacked them but they managed to dodge his unholy magic while they've freed the prisoners. As they were about to fight the possessed duke at the throne room, Ezana made a strike behind his back as she casted the spell to free him, de-possessing his soul and gained the unholy power to her, giving her new power at her disposal. After freeing the duke, the magical barrier is broken and entered the hidden catacombs where they faced the mysterious white Minotaur-like Yak warrior, guarding the mysterious portal to another world. After they've defeated the mysterious Minotaur warrior, the heroes were about to questioning him of who is working for but the Minotaur warrior was about to commit suicide but Ezana killed executed him as she knows where did he came from but not his master's name. Left with no other choice, they entered the mysterious portal to another world. As the heroes arrived to the new and mysterious world, they found themselves in the mystical land of Tsanglong, a lost continent of inspired from Chinese-Tibetan mythology and it was ruled by the mysterious cold tyrant who terrorized the peaceful people for seven years. As they entered the temple inside, they found themselves in a false temple where demons and monsters waiting for them. As they entered the false courtyard, they were ambushed by demons and monsters but the heroes were barely to fight them off until a mysterious Anthro-Snow Lion warrior monk named Tulku defeated the evil forces singlehandedly with his martial arts skills. After defeating the demons and monsters completely, Tulku introduced himself to the heroes and need their help to defeat Pagan Zin, a evil tyrannical sorcerer and responsible for unleashing the brutal winter upon Pathyrion. He also told that Pagan Zin is the new master of evil who turned out to be a follower of LaVey's evil ideology, he need to be stopped. With the clear explanation from Tulku, the seven heroes have now their main goal: destroy Pagan Zin and his minions and free Tsanglong from his reign of terror. After they've left the false temple, they found Pagan Zin's palace with three "true" temples on sight. To do that, they must collect three magical objects to enter the palace inner chambers and the inner sanctum where Pagan Zin is waiting for them. After collecting three magical objects and fought the guardians and their minions, they've entered the palace and fought their way to his inner sanctum. As they've reached the inner sanctum, they discovered even more of his sinister plan. Pagan Zin plans to revive the dead Chaos god from the underworld by using former master's blood and magic. As Ezana foiled the resurrection, the battle has started, facing his minions and elite warriors as well Pagan Zin himself. After disposing the minions, the seven heroes battled their common enemy with all their magic and might as well their own powerful weapon in their possession until they've finally destroyed Pagan Zin at last. After defeating the tyrant, the spirit of her former master is freed from his confinement and sent into the void. However, that former master is LaVey Eidolon and Ezana finally gets her revenge but unfortunately in a plot twist, she's been tooled by LeVay and he has been planned for months of reviving himself to unleash his darkest and apocalyptic influence upon the world and Pagan Zin had also planned for his resurrection, luring the heroes to defeat them. Enraged, Ezana will vow to destroy her "master" from the face of the universe but that won't stop him for long as he has enough power to dominate the world but his domination will have to wait. Despite the resurrection of LaVey Eidolon is completed, their quest is complete as they've freed Tsanglong from Pagan Zin's evil reign. They returned to their own home land as peace is starting to return and the harsh winter becomes a peaceful winter with light and hope. But as for Ezana, she has nowhere else to go but to go back to her shadowy cave until she was visited by the Temple of the Ancients and was offered to give sanctuary and she accepted the offer and vows to end LaVey and the Brotherhood of Chaos once and for all. Like Pathyrion, evil is always exists throughout the universe. Team Members Blackmarsh A European Dragonkind is the Crusader class of the team. Blackmarsh was raised in the monastery at the southern hill of Drakemarsh after his parents abandoned in his early age. During his lifetime of hardship, he taught to trained of not to destroy, but rather to heal and defend himself but with sometimes in a painful way. Over the years, he trained with holy magic by his teacher, a noble bishop who was once a cleric at his time. Until that day, LaVey Eidolon and his evil minions came and invaded Drakemarsh and the rest of the realm of Pathyrion and attacked the monastery. After the attack, Blackmarsh survived and vowed to free Drakemarsh with his war-hammer and the Light Avenger, a powerful weapon he possessed. Septimus The Anthro-Griffin is the Paladin class of the team. A noble, strong, and golden-hearted warrior, Septimus is devotee to Kraves the God of War and one of the greatest warriors in the glorious city of Marus. Residing at the Great Temple of Marus, he protects the temple from external threats with his life. But when LaVey Eidolon and his evil forces invaded the city, his brothers were unprepared and slaughtered like animals and the holy relics were destroyed, leaving Septimus as one of the few survivors while he was at the bell tower and overlooked the entire event. Cursing on the informant and his brothers who were weak and unprepared, Septimus decided to act as he ventured to Drakemarsh where LaVey and his army resided there. Along with his fighting skills, he wields the most powerful weapon he ever carried, the Purifier Blade. Thysis The Egyptian Anthro-Jackal is the Necromancer class of the team. Born in Cairus and later resided with his aunt after his parents died by a plague, Thysis was once a weakest boy in the village, pestered by other children during his weak life, lack of wealth and power. Until years later, he fell into the tomb of the Dark Sorcerer in the canyons. He discovered the forbidden spell book and the Necromantic Staff of Anubis and then he has become the powerful and fearful necromancer of Cairus. Rather to impress them, Thysis frighten them and punished them, even the conspirators against faced with untold deaths he had in stores for them. But when LaVey and his evil minions invaded Cairus, Thysis' reign of terror has ended quickly and his dread is no longer a focus of the people. Bitter and enraged by his arrival, he left with no choice but to take back his power from LaVey, Thysis set his sights on this new enemy as he journeyed to Drakemarsh where he faces many obstacles as well his new unlikely allies. Mazaera The female Lizardfolk is the Assassin class of the team. Mazaera was born and hailed from Khindriss, one of the few cities in Qichetacan. Tired of living in the farmland and turned against her parents' wishes, she prowled into the streets of Khindriss where she steals the foods from the markets and golds from wealthy folks until she caught by a member of the shadow group of assassins who is impressed by devotion. She was trained as the assassin and thief with a taste of satisfactory and her dreams became a reality but in a darker path. Scorned by her parents, Mazaera stayed with the group as she has become a hired mercenary, carrying out her tasks singlehandedly and earned some vasts of rewards, golds, jewels, and most of king's ransoms. Along from her career, Mazaera turned on the greater injustices like the arrogant landlord who collects all the golds and foods from the village, the barbaric warlord who terrorized the citizens in the streets, and the ruthless king and his son ignored the people's plea and feasting every night with disrespects to the gods. From kings to emperors she slain, Mazaera has become the most dangerous killer and the thief as one of the Premier Assassins in Antichthon. Then, with no one else to be assassinate, she turned to the most powerful victim on her hitlists: LaVey Eidolon. She traveled to Drakemarsh and fought his minions until she joined the fray with her new allies. She carries with the Jaded Staff of Quetzalcoatl. Leoric of Tyranith The Anthro-Unicorn is the Cleric class of the team. Leoric was once a squire to his brother, Alfonse, during the dark times of LaVey's reign of apocalyptic terror. He followed and helped his brother during their journey. However, his brother wasn't so sure to do their quests but their main quest was to destroy LaVey from the face of Pathyrion. After their journey reached their end, his brother was killed by Eidolon's elite guards near the gate of LaVey's lair before Leoric could reach him to help but he was too late. Cried with grief and sorrow, he's all alone until the four heroes came and cheered him up as Blackmarsh promised him to train him as a Cleric class which he did after they've defeated LaVey. After several months of vigorous training, Leoric is now ready for his adventures as well his own to help the good people of Pathyrion with magic staff and holy spells as well the most powerful weapon, the Alicorn Staff. Tulku The Anthro-Snow Lion is the monk of the team. Tulku was born in a peaceful village at the mountainside of Tsanglong and raised in Shaolin temple where he was trained well and hardship earned with traditional honor and worshipped with Buddhism. Trained in martial arts, Tulku spent his life to learn his skills and meditates from the top of the mountain near the monastery with his iron will and faith. But when Pagan Zin arrived from the dark void and terrorized Tsanglong, Tulku left the monastery and promised to vanquish the demon sorcerer from the mystical realm. During his journey to defeat Pagan Zin, he encountered and rescued six heroes and defeated the demons and monsters serving to their evil master and guided them to Pagan Zin's palace. After the defeat of Pagan Zin, Tulku returned to the monastery where he was hailed and welcomed as a hero who freed Tsanglong. Tulku has mastered three fighting styles including the deadly Snow Lion-Dragon technique. Ezana The Demoness who was created by LaVey and served to her master who taught her with unholy magic and darkest spells she casted. After her training is complete, Ezana joined the battle against her enemies but she was ordered to stay out of his way and wait further instruction until LaVey was defeated by four heroes. Enraged by her loss, Ezana left Drakemarsh and lived in the shadowy cave, living in her exile for months while she preparing for her act of revenge on her enemies until the brutal winter came to Pathyrion and forced her out from her exile as she returned to the Dark Cathedral. Later, during her trails on her former master's tracks, she was caught in red handed and later joined the group but she was watched by the heroes, even secretly can't trust them. After defeating Pagan Zin, Ezana was about to begin her revenge on her enemies but the truth has finally revealed from LaVey after being freed and learned that she's nothing but a tool to create his daughter, a prototype of his creation. Enraged and angered by the truth, Ezana abandoned her revenge and vowed to use her darkest magic against her ex-master in the future. After peace has been restored to Pathyrion at last, Ezana returned to her shadowy cave until she was visited and offered with sanctuary by the Temple of the Ancients and accept their offer as her new home. Her new destiny is clear: she will destroy LaVey Eidolon and the Brotherhood of Chaos. Inspirations * Inspired from Hexen II and Hexen II: Portal of Praevus. Category:Database Category:Medieval Allied Alliance Category:The Temple of the Ancients